disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jafar/Gallery
Images of Jafar. Animation and comics Jaffy.png 3350049675 7d8d0f463a o.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps_com-1535.jpeg aladdin1298.jpg|Jafar and Iago Jafar king.jpg|Jafar's snake staff Aladdinjafar.jpg|Jafar meets Aladdin disguised as Prince Ali Ababwa aladdin1982.jpg|Jafar disguised as an old beggar Jafar as a Old Man.jpg|Jafar's old beggar smile aladdin5002.jpg|Jafar's wish to rule as Sultan Jafarr.jpg|Jafar's wish to become the most powerful sorcerer is granted by Genie. Aladdin-8534.jpg|Jafar controlling Aladdin and Jasmine Aladdin-8529.jpg aladdin5214.jpg aladdin5559.jpg|Jafar turns himself into a giant cobra Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-9475.jpg aladdin5609.jpg|Snake Jafar turns into a red all-powerful genie after he used his final wish by Genie Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-9520.jpg Jafar Controlling the Cosmos.jpg|Jafar controlling the cosmos. Aladdin5643.jpg|Jafar sucked in his own lamp with Iago in Aladdin 1031239_1337359127208_full.jpg Jafar (TROJ).jpg|Jafar in his human form in The Return of Jafar Jafar and Iago (TROJ).jpg|Jafar forcing Iago to help in his plot for revenge. Granny Jafar.jpg|"Granny's gonna grab ya!" thereturnofjafar924.jpg|Jafar implodes into a cloud of dust after his lamp is kicked into a lava lake by Iago Jafar-comic.jpg Genie Jafar-comics.jpg Jafar-in-Hercules-and-the-Arabian-Night - Copy.jpg|Jafar in Hercules and the Arabian Night Hatan48.jpg|Jafar with Hades Hatan87.jpg|Jafar pulled into the River Styx downloaddollar.jpg|Jafar's One Villain dollar bill Char 29269.jpg|Jafar in House of Mouse Mickey VS Jafar.jpeg|Jafar Battling Mickey Mouse. House-of-Mouse-disney-slash-22467006-473-351.png Jafar.jpg Jafar Genio Completo.jpg donald and jafar.jpg Jafar and Iago House of Mouse.png|Jafar with Iago in House of Mouse Jafar burned.png Jafar,Maleficent.png Jafar hipnotiza Donald.png|Jafar hypnotizing Donald Jafar 2.jpg Disney Barneys New York Electric Holiday - Starring Minnie Mouse - YouTube17.jpg|Jafar in Electric Holiday Returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2527.jpg Returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2697.jpg Returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2722.jpg Returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2832.jpg returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4376.jpg Returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4400.jpg Returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-5795.jpg Returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-5820.jpg returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-5893.jpg Returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-6770.jpg Returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-6807.jpg Returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-6910.jpg Destroy Kongs for the best of K. Rool to gets A Halloween Party including best ones Pumpkin Rapper, Nasty Knight, Eye Guy, Terror Toad and Silver Horns.png ANeed Create Monsters for K. Rool Including Robogoat, Primator, Rhinoblaster, Invenusable Fly Trap and Snizzard.png 00.58.57 -2010.12.17 13.52.32- House of Mouse.jpg House of Villains02.jpg AladdinDefeatsGenieJafar.png Jafar-HouseofCrime.png Jafarmess.jpg|Jafar all messed up after Goofy tips him over Mortimer with Villains.jpg Villanos en House of Mouse.jpg DisneyAdventures-March1997.jpg|Jafar dueling with Darth Vader on the cover of the March 1997 issue of Disney Adventures Video games Jafarflyin.jpg Jafargeniemwah.jpg Jafaroldude.jpg Jafarsnakeaahh.jpg 29195517usg big.jpg AladdinVsJafar-AladdinSegaGenesis.png Jafarc.jpg|The Jafar costume in Disney Universe ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Jafar_KH.png|Jafar in Kingdom Hearts Jafar_KHII.png|Jafar in Kingdom Hearts II Jafar's Shadow.png|Jafar's Shadow in Kingdom Hearts II Genie_Jafar_KHII.png|Jafar in his Genie Form in the Kingdom Hearts series Jafar_(Genie)_KH.png Gsdx 20110509174357 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516153850 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516153842 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110514191302 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110514185610 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110514185559 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509174405 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509174352 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509130758 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516154457 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110514190149 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516154454 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516153946 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509174328 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110514185552 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110514190214 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110514190114 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509130755 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509130747 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509171350 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110509171332 550x413.jpg Kh-agrabah-26.png Gsdx 20110502023447 550x413.jpg Kingdomheartsrechainofmemories 6a.jpg 283654-disney-s-aladdin-in-nasira-s-revenge-windows-screenshot-aladdin.png KH2-04.jpg Kh-agrabah-15.png Kh-agrabah-02.png Kh-agrabah-21.png Kh-agrabah-14.png Kh-agrabah-06.png Gsdx 20110514190427 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110514190335 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110514190326 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516154313 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110516154033 550x413.jpg Disney parks and other live appearances 2696895555 87c17a7375.jpg|Snake Jafar in Fantasmic! 3122886542 8265b53b2c.jpg|Jafar in Aladdin the Musical Spectacular 3328165485 8d1f13c506.jpg|Jafar with Iago 3925202022 08907c2676.jpg|Jafar with Jasmine 4123437434 cd019c9519 m.jpg|Jafar in Disney On Ice Jafinstar.jpg|Jafar in Starlight Dreams 30850459_4cb62681df_z.jpeg|Jafar as a float in a Disneyland Paris parade jaf493432LARGE.jpeg|Jafar as the streetsweeper of Aladdin's Royal Caravan Merchandise Jafar Pin.jpg Jafar Snake Pin.jpg Sultan Jafar Figurine.jpg Jafar Doll.jpg !BpHI3S!!Wk~$(KGrHqIH-EYEu(nVMSW(BLp+coSR4g~~_3.jpg $(KGrHqFHJCkE63YKfv+EBO)y0VMMR!~~60_3.jpg $T2eC16JHJIIE9qTYI6uEBQ!fdwbRw!~~60_57.jpg $T2eC16NHJIYE9qUcM8PIBQBNNeUrH!~~60_3.jpg $T2eC16VHJFoE9nh6oV)nBQBvdQy)2!~~60_57.jpg $T2eC16VHJGoE9nuQffD0BP6g6sTJ9g~~60_12.jpg 1992-jafar-copy.jpg 2295709.jpg 7118165431_951a8d074f_k.jpg !CBVww6gBmk~$(KGrHqF,!hMEzetyBM+IBNHN3r8NU!~~_3.jpg 1259039300005-1.jpg WDCC Jafar 001.jpg|Jafar from the WDCC kh_jafar.jpg jagar_transformation_pin.png 8295446889 65e945720b o.jpg|Jafar plush See also *Snake Jafar/Gallery *Genie Jafar/Gallery Category:Character galleries